


(1961)

by Red_Box



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: AU, M/M, fic illustration, precanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-26 14:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Red_Box
Summary: AU/precanon; first meeting of the OTP: JH is new editor of the Reform newspaper and HA is his "source" for some Whitehall leaks...





	(1961)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [前传 1961-62](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401315) by [agurking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agurking/pseuds/agurking). 

https://privatter.net/i/3978557  
http://fav.me/daxwdcg


End file.
